April Fools Day
by Scint-chan
Summary: Um... this was supposed to be about April Fools Day, now I don't know what it is. Just R&R.


AN~ Konnichi-wa minna-san! Just a short little fic for April 1st. Eriol and Tomoyo are being kinda evil in this, but when are they not?. Once again, this fic is dedicated to Kristin aka Tomoyo-chan. Read her fic, 'Dear Friend'.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I wish I did.  
  
P.S. Everyone is 16 or so.   
  
  
  
April Fools Day  
  
Sakura stared out the window of her room while in 'hyann' mode from thinking about a certain little wolf when a water balloon hit the glass pane. Luckily, she had left the window closed. Sakura opened the window and saw Eriol and Tomoyo standing in her yard, grinning like idiots.  
  
"What do you two want? It's almost eleven at night!" (Don't ask how she could see in the dark, maybe she's part cat.)  
  
"Oh, we just had a wonderful idea. All _you_ have to do is agree." Eriol said.  
  
"What kind of idea?" Sakura said suspiciously. Eriol was known for his evilness and Tomoyo, her just plain craziness.  
  
"You know how you like Syaoran and he likes you, but you two just won't admit it?" Eriol said.  
  
"I don't like him!" Sakura interjected.  
  
"Yeah, right. Anyway, I," Tomoyo jabbed Eriol in the ribs, "I mean we, thought that the best way for the both of you to come to your senses was jealousy." Sakura gave him a questioning look.  
  
"If Syaoran sees you with another guy, he'll make his move. Tomorrow is April Fools Day, so anything you do should be easily forgiven. So, as I said before, just agree with us and we'll do the rest." Eriol explained.  
  
"Uh, I guess." Sakura said uncertainly.  
  
"Great! We'll tell you all the details tomorrow at school!" Eriol and Tomoyo left, leaving Sakura with a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
"I think I just made a huge mistake."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school...  
  
Sakura sat at her desk, gripping the sides with fear at what Eriol and Tomoyo could have planned. Tomoyo cheerfully entered the room and sat down, followed by a grinning Eriol. Sakura eyed them warily.  
  
"Who exactly is this other guy and what is he going to do?"  
  
"Why, me of course! And _I'm_ going to this." Eriol pulled her out of her seat and bent her back in his arms, passionately kissing her. Syaoran had conveniently entered the room at that exact moment. His eyes widened, then filled with a hurt look and he ran from the room.  
  
"Syaoran, gomen-nasai! I didn't mean-" Sakura tried to explain.  
  
"Quiet! Don't say anything!" Eriol cut her off, "You can't tell him. Even if you hurt his feelings, you can't say a word! It would ruin the plan." Sakura looked sad, but immediately brightened.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, when this is all over, I'm sure he'll forgive you, as soon as he's done beating you to smithereens."  
  
"Me?!? What are you talking about? _I'm_ not the one that agreed to this!" Eriol protested.  
  
"True, but you're the one that kissed me and you're the one that thought of this. You're also the one that will be eating through a tube for several months." She pointed out. Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
"Fine, but the day's not over yet." Eriol said evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, after school....  
  
Eriol and Sakura walked home from school together, just on case Syaoran might be there.  
  
"I can't believe you did that earlier!" Sakura said.  
  
"What? Pinching your butt in the lunch line is against the rules?" Eriol said.  
  
"No, but you didn't have to do it in front of so many people!"  
  
"Yeah, well... How else was Syaoran going to see-quick, hold my hand and look happy!" Eriol grabbed Sakura's hand as they turned the block's corner, so that Syaoran, taking an alternate route home from school could see them.   
  
Having nowhere to run, Syaoran asked, "What do you think you're doing? (meaning Eriol and Sakura) Sakura, don't you know that I love- Never mind." He turned to Eriol.  
  
"Um... I can see you two have things you need to work out, so I'll be leaving now..." Eriol turned around and sprinted down the street. Syaoran looked back at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?!? Have you totally lost your mind or has stupidity of Eriol rubbed off on you?" Syaoran exploded.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry Syaoran, but it was just some stupid thing for April Fools that Tomoyo and Eriol made me do to make you jealous. I don't like Eriol, and I didn't do this to hurt you." Sakura hung her head in shame.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, I know you would never do that to me," He said softly, lifting her chin with his finger, "You're too perfect to do that." Sakura looked up to meet her emerald eyes with his amber ones.  
  
"Really?" Sakura said.  
  
"Really." Syaoran leaned forward and lightly kissed her. Sakura slid her hand behind his head and pulled him closer. Syaoran slipped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I love you, too." The two wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace, finally fulfilling their destiny.  
  
  
AN~ This sucks doesn't it? Please don't kill me! This was supposed to be about Aprils Fools Day and once I started to type, it just didn't happen. I'm also sorry about any run-on sentences, I'm trying to work on it, really! Well, actually I have to 'cause my English teacher will mark me down if I don't. I don't like him too much. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, R&R! Flames welcome.  



End file.
